Not Even Worth the Trouble
by Fyras14
Summary: Bullies were bullies, not heroes, nor nannies, just bullies. Bullies were crooks, the tormentors, and made little kids pee on themselves, they were not admired like some sort of idol. Russell one-shot, endgame spoilers.


Fyras14: Hello, everyone that bothers to click and actually read this small one-shot of one of my favorite characters of Bully, Russell. This is a random one-shot about the big guy, so it might not be my best work, but I tried. Also, since this one-shot is rather random is not supposed to make much sense, but I guess that is up to you guys to say it...

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, fronwed upon, and possibly deleted.

**

* * *

-Not Even Worth the Trouble-**

It kind of felt awkward to walk around the school with everyone waving and greeting you all the way to your class, at least, to Russell that was new.

He had always had this sort of look that spoke volumes, and most of the student body, counting a few of the weak-willed teachers, kept away from him, not even bothering to make eye contact with him, knowing full well that if they did, they might get a beating for just looking at the big guy the wrong way. The bully, however, was met with more greetings than whimpers, and that made Russell think that he was losing his touch. Sure, he had helped that Hopkins boy save the school from being destroyed by a bunch of no-good-power-hungry crowd of little idiots, plus a maniac that had staged everything from behind the scenes, but all this didn't call for getting models or anything, heck! Even Jimmy wasn't getting any medals for saving the school, just the word of the principal that he could come back to school.

Russell struggled a bit as he waved at the small little girl that had passed by him, waving at him like if they were some sort of old friends. This stuff wasn't for him, he reasoned, as he made his way towards his locker, hoping no more kids will say 'Hi' or something else cheesy. Pulling the locker open, the big boy quickly put his books in it, before slamming the door back, hearing a large BAM! before grinning; he had made it his job—every time he would bother to go to class and grab his books or put them back—to try to see how much this locker door could hold, and it was always the same. No matter how hard Russell sent the door slamming against itself, it always left the same result. The door never fell off, no matter how hard he punched, kicked, and even fired a firecracker its way, the door would stay in the same place, carrying with it the scars of its past encounters with the big guy. In a way, the door kind of reminded Russell of the situation with the school.

Just a week ago, the school had been a battlefield, the boys fought with boys, and the girls hid the best that they could from the violence, before it broke out with them in the end. Cops had been called too late, and it only took a couple of hours for Jimmy, Russell, and those Bullworth dropouts, to clean up after the clique leaders and that Gary Smithy something kid. He and Jimmy, along with those other kids, had been seen as heroes, and the principal had been kind enough to let some of the dropout kids get in the school for free. This school had seen many broken windows, burned places, and other things, and still, here it was still standing right on its spot, just like Russell's locker door.

It was a wonder, really, how some things appeared, no matter the times one would try to take them down. That maybe was probably the reason Russell had helped out Jimmy in the first place; he was hard to take down. He was the kind of guy Russell had at one time wanted to be, to be hard to take down, no matter the punches, no matter the kicks. Russell wanted to be the strongest wall, so no one would dare to get him down…but, was that really all that there was? He got along with Jimmy after the latter beat the crap out of him, but why go through all that trouble to take the school back? For starters, Russell never liked school, so why go through all that trouble just to make sure they could give classes all over again?

Bullies were bullies, not heroes, nor nannies, just bullies. Bullies were crooks, the tormentors, and made little kids pee on themselves, they were not admired like some sort of idol, of course, that depended on your point of view. Russell was a bully, that much was true, but, why bother to go and save this darn school and its students from killing each other if he was the one that could cause the trouble? Maybe he wasn't that bad of a guy, just maybe. He liked to torture nerds and a few little kids, people that took advantage of his gang of friends, and the sort. He wasn't the kind of guy to just go save the whole damn school just because a kid he got along with asked him to. Maybe, he was just too much of a nice guy who couldn't turn his eyes away from those that needed him, even if he tortured them, just like with his locker door. No matter how much Russell hit it, it would still be there to greet him, and for once, the big guy was sort of happy, and confused too.

As Russell moved to leave, he managed to sent a nice wave to the same young girl, who smiled and waved back, and for the first time in many years, Russell actually felt like the good guy, at least until the hour of lunch was over.


End file.
